Good Friends
by Nine9 Lives
Summary: One early morning Ruby is met by a particular Orange haired girl who proves to be a problem for the girl. One-shot. Nuts and Dolts paring


Hearing the birds outside pierch though her ears, Ruby tried to ignore them wishing that they would just go away after a while. 5 more minutes, that was all she was asking for.

'Maybe I should just wake up.' Ruby thought to herself 'I can get ready early if I wake up now'

Strangely Ruby felt that that there was something in her bed right next to her. Moving her sleeping mask and opening her eyes the girl was met with another pair of eyes staring right back at the hooded girl.

"Good morning Ruby!" An orange haired person lying next to her responded to seeing the girl looking at her.

'Urrgh...good morning Penny' Ruby re-closed her eyes before immediately opening them again "Wait...what!?"

Ruby stubbled backwards causing her to fall off the top of the makeshift bunk bed.

"Owwww" Ruby groaned rubbing her bruised head, she had hit the flooring much harder then she had thought.

"Are you ok Ruby?" Penny had already lowered herself from the top bunk to check on the other girl "That landing looked bad"

"I'm fine" Ruby cringed "But never mind that, what were you doing in my bed?!"

"Oh, well you see I saw you were sleeping, so I thought that maybe I should wait until you woke up since I know you wouldn't want to be woken up." Penny explained

"No I mean, why are you here?" Ruby yawned, she was still coming to grounds with the fact of waking up.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out me today" Penny announced "I've never really had anyone to hang out with and I was feeling rather lonely, but I knew since you're my friend you'd want to"

Ruby just stared blankly the girl, was she actually serious?

"Err...sorry Penny, I have classes today" Ruby informed

"Oh right. Never mind then, we can always go somewhere another day" Penny reassured

"Ok, sure then" Ruby turned around checking the time time, it was still at least 3 hours until she had a class. Sighing she turned back towards the ginger haired girl who was still standing there looking right at her.

"Penny..don't you have somewhere you have to be?" Ruby questioned

"Hmm I don't think so..." Penny rubbed in chin in thought. "So what are you doing now?"

"Oh you know, just getting ready for the day" The dark haired girl. Was..was she just going to stand there all day?"

* * *

Walking out of class the girl groaned, she was so tired she had failed to follow any of that lecture.

"Are you ok Ruby? I had to wake you up like 5 times in that last class" Yang asked her sister

"I woke up too early this morning and I couldn't get back to sleep." Ruby explained rubbing her eyes

"Maybe you should just try getting to sleep earlier" Wiess Insisted

"Thanks for the advice Wiess, but I don't think that'll solve the problem" Ruby groaned stopping in her tracks "You guys go on without me, I'm gonna go back to our dorm and take a nap."

"Don't be too long our next class is in an hour" Yang yelled out quickly

"Ok" Ruby called back

* * *

Reaching the dorm the girl opened the door, closing it behind her trying to avoid falling asleep on the door it's self.

"You're back!"

Ruby noticed the voice turning to see Penny once again 'How does she keep doing this, Didn't the others see her come in?'

"Penny...You're still here" Ruby attempted to give a give a better response, but she was too groggy to properly try.

"Of course I am, where else would I be?" Penny questioned

"Oh...nowhere in particular" Ruby stumbled past the orange haired girl to reach her bed climbing on top.

"So did anything exciting happen today?" Penny questioned

"No, just same old boring lecturers" The hooded girl informed

"What about-"

"Penny, please I just want to go to sleep!" Ruby interrupted the girl

"Oh...I'm sorry Ruby" Penny hung her head realizing she had upset her friend leaving. "I'm sorry I'm such a bad friend, I'll just leave you alone..."

As the girl left Ruby couldn't help but feel quite bad about what she had just said

"Wait" Ruby jumped off of the bed stopping the Girl "You're not a bad friend Penny"

"But you think I'm a nuisance don't you?" Penny looked down

"No... Well... maybe a bit" Ruby rubbed the back her head "You're just a little over caring is all"

"Really?" Penny Raised her head

"Of course. You're a good friend Penny" Ruby reassured the girl

"Thank you Ruby, you're my best friend!" The girl pulled the girl in hugging her

"It's ok" Ruby attempted to break the grip the girl hugging had on her. "Hey Penny do you think you could-"

stopping her from talking the orange haired girl kissing the hooded girl.

"Penny what are you doing?!" Ruby Prided the girl of off her.

"Huh? Isn't this what what people who fight do after they make up?" Penny asked confused

"No no no no no Penny, that's what people do who are in relationships" Ruby told the girl

"Oh? Ok then, I wouldn't know since I've never really had a fight with anyone of my friends before" The orange haired girl informed causing Ruby to sigh

"Well that was ...interesting" Blake spoke

Ruby turned her attention to doorway where Blake, Yang and Weiss were standing

"Gahh! it's not what you think!" Ruby attempted to defend herself

"I knew you guys were close but I didn't think you were that close" Weiss spoke

"It's not like that! Tell them Penny!" Ruby turned to the other girl

"Hey we're not judging you" Yang spoke

"Ok Ruby." Penny responded pulling Ruby close "Me and Ruby are best friends"

"That's not what I meant Penny!" Ruby whispered

* * *

**A/N**

**Just a quick one shot I came up with the other day. There isn't really much story to this, it kind of just dives into it. I don't know what it was that attracted me to Penny x Ruby it's just that they're so cute together.**

**I don't plan on doing an more RWBY fics right now, or at least not for this paring right now but I might do some more after volume 2 when I see more of Penny and Ruby's interactions with each other.**


End file.
